


Pokémon GO Shenanigans (Squid Sisters♡Reader)

by NEKOsBLOOD



Category: Pokemon GO, Splatoon
Genre: Agent 3 is Karaga, Agent 3/Karaga is on Team Instinct, Breakfast Buds, Bulbasaur - Freeform, Callie is on Team Valor, Charmander - Freeform, F/F, F/M, I think thats a bad idea..., Jellyfish, Lesbian, Lesbian Squids, Marie is on Team Mystic, Multi, Octopi & Squid, Only really yuri/lesbian squids if reader is a girl, Other, Pokemon GO - Freeform, Pokemon GO Shenanigans, Pokémon GO in Turf Battles?, Reader is on Team Harmony, Reader-Insert, SO MUCH FLUFF, SQUID!READER, Salty Squids, Squid Sisters have an apartment and Reader lives with them, Squidsss, Team Harmony, Team Instinct, Team Mystic, Team Valor, You're a kid now, You're a squid now, Yuri, Yuri Squids, just so you know, pokemon starters, squirtle - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 09:56:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7753075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NEKOsBLOOD/pseuds/NEKOsBLOOD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pokémon GO is finally out!  You (the reader) drag the Squid Sisters all around Inkopolis to catch Pokémon!  What kinds of wacky disasters await you?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pokémon GO Shenanigans (Squid Sisters♡Reader)

  C'mon... C'mon...! Yes!

  "IT'S OUT!!!"

  Callie busted the door open, splat roller in hand, "What!? What is!? Is it the Octarians!?"

  Marie popped up beside her, cocking her Splattershot, "Who wants trouble!?"

  "Oh, hey guys! Sorry, did I wake you?" I shyly smiled at them, hoping to calm them.

  "Darn it, {Y/n}! I thought you were in trouble!" Callie sighed, setting her roller on her shoulder.

  "Wait, you're not?" Marie asked, lowering her gun.

  "No! I'm fine! I didn't mean to wake you guys up, sorry..."

  Marie shoved her way inside the room and sat next to me, "So, what's got you screaming?"

  Callie set her roller on the bed, which was thankfully empty of ink, and hopped on the other side, looking over the phone in my hands, "Something up?"

  "Pokémon GO was just released a minute ago! I can go outside and catch pokémon!" Marie raised an eyebrow and Callie leaned in closer to the phone.

  "Oh yeah! Didn't the boss say something about that to us?" Callie asked, looking at the screenshots of the game.

  Marie pulled out her phone and looked through her messages, "Yeah, he sent us a text about the drop yesterday. I bet he expects us to play..."

  "You should!" Both the cousins looked at me, "It could be really fun! I bet Agent 3 has it, too!"

  The squids looked at each other, like they were communicating through their eyes.

  "Meow." We all looked down at the end of the bed and saw a cat.

  "Oh, sorry Judd. Did I wake you, too?" He grumbled, and hopped on the bed with us.

  "What's causing all this ruckus?" He asked, situating himself in my lap.

  I showed him the phone and he pawed at it, "The new Pokémon game just dropped."

  He continued to paw at the screen, sliding the pictures by to let everyone see the previews. "Looks like a lot of effort... not exactly my forte."

  We giggled, and I pet his head, "Well, you're a lazy kitty, I can see why," I smiled and looked up at the Squid Sisters, "Callie and Marie on the other hand...?"

  Callie looked at her partner, "Well, It does seem fun...!"

  Marie sighed, rubbing her neck, "Fine, we'll go out and try it..." Me and Callie were about to hug Marie- "But! We need to make sure our schedule is free. If it is, we'll try it out tomorrow."

  Everyone piled on Marie in a bundle of hugs, me and Callie saying 'Thank you!' repeatedly. Marie pushed us off with a chuckle and stood up.

  "Alright, everyone to bed. If we're gonna do this tomorrow we need to go to sleep," Marie pulled her cousin off the bed and pulled her by her hand out the door. Callie ran back in and grabbed her roller, yelling a 'goodnight' before bolting out for her room.

  I laid back down, setting my phone on the nightstand and pulling my covers up. Judd waddled his way over and settled himself in a ball beside my head. I smiled and tugged a bit of the bedsheets to cover him before falling asleep.


End file.
